Haven: Kitsune
by Derrian
Summary: Highly sought after, in secret, by royals and the church. The Kuroi are a band of thieves known for their ability to complete any mission requested of them... For the right price, of course. Will their unmarred reputation become endangered when their newest job takes a twisted route down the path of moral rights and wrongs. (See Bio for notes on the "Haven" series of stories)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Haven: Kitsune  
**Chapter: **1  
**Story Notes: **Part of my "Haven" series. This is the story focusing around the race of the Kitsune. Fantasy based and takes place in the same world as the rest of the "Haven" stories. BUT they are all completely separate from one another. AU really but in the same world.

**Chapter Notes:** One of those random scenes that popped into my head one day. I have no clue where it came from, but it forced its way past my "I'm only working on two stories at one time" mindset :P I have a pretty good idea of the start, middle and end. So we'll see where this one goes :)

* * *

They were 'very' good at their job. That is why everyone from the rich to the church sought them out for assignments, as the one they were currently on. It was not a glamorous job, nothing like that of a knight in shining armor, saving princesses each dusk. No. They were the ones no one knew of, and those who did, turned a blind eye or spend nights worrying about their chances of waking up that next morning. That was the deal. Their little band would hear the requirements of the job, they would take the money offered, and they would deliver or die trying.

Failure was not an option in their line of work. The work of the shadows.

They were simply called "Kuroi" which roughly translated to "Black" in an ancient language. It was a term that they wore, it was a term they conducted their work in, and it was a term they all lived by. An absence of everything, just as each and every member was to the eyes out in the 'real' world.

Their latest job was a bit simpler then they were used to taking. The buyer wish for a pair of jewels to be retrieved from a lone manor many miles away from any major kingdom. The manor itself was smaller then most that could sustain itself, but despite that, a tall stone wall surrounded it on every side. Rising higher then two grown men standing on each others shoulders. Around that ran a deep moat that looked to have been dung out by human hands. The banks were too perfectly cut to quickly reach a great depth to be naturally formed. Farthest from the structure was an expanse of vegetation, carefully planned and planted. Growing more perfectly then that of a castle's royal garden with a full team of gardeners to maintain it.

The large garden did make maneuvering to the building a bit harder then normal. Many open spaces, allowing for each colorful angle to be viewed, was wonderful for one intending to sight see the greenery. However when wanting the opposite, they relied heavily on the cover the nightfall gave them. Long, exaggerated shadows easily within stepping distance from one another.

The surrounding wall was easier to surpass. A simple acrobatic leap with the added boost of a two person spring board. As soon as one was over the structure a rope made quick work for the rest to climb over and into the guarded inner grounds.

They were not seen. They never were.

The final obstacle was the pathway to the room of choice. A room located on the southern corner of the estate, at the very top of a tower. It was apparently used as a greenhouse for the master of the house. His obsession with plants spanned to many rare species that could not survive planted in normal forest soil. The room had several narrow, yet tall, windows that were open to the night air, keeping a flow of freshness circulating all day and night.

A gust of that very wind blew Heero's hair into his eyes. Temporarily blinding him from the carefully watched hand hold he had on the thick length of rope. He paused in his ascent, siding on the side of caution. They had plenty of time before the foot guard made his next pass under their perch. And even if he happened to wander by sooner, they purposely hooked they scaling gear into the stone that was farthest from the light of the full moons.

Weight was transferred so the offending hair could be brushed away and for a quick glance down before the leader of the Kuroi re-adjusted his grip on the rough rope and planted a foot to continue the journey upwards and to their destination. Behind him followed three others. Each his companion, each he called brother though no blood was shared between any of them. The most skilled band of thieves for hire was compromised for a mere four people. But, none outside the Kuroi knew this. They had no need to boast their name further, and they had no need for more bodies that could possibly bring error to a mission and tragedy to their group.

Carefully wrapping a black gloved hand around the ornate stone pedestal for a plant bed Heero pulled his body up the last few inches. Close enough to the opening of the window to peer into the darkened interior. Their intel offered that the lord of the manor was gone on a trip to visit the closest Kingdom of Watersmeet, journeying to the ocean's edge to trade with the ship masters there. He was not due back for two more days. One evening was all that was required to complete their mission.

The highest room of the tower was dimmed from the evening's lack of illumination. Small, wall hung, oil lamps gave a flickering glow near the door. Probably left behind by those responsible for watering the expanse of plant life that crawled along all corners of the circular room. Finding the room clear of human life Heero hauled himself over the window sill and onto solid ground once again. A black bladed sword was silently pull from the sheath that was tied diagonally across his back. He did not expect any surprises, but only a dead man did nothing to plan for them anyway. Carefully taken steps took him away from window to scan the room as his companions followed his example from their rope hung path.

Each wore a cloak of the darkest black, hoods pulled up and over to shield every bit of skin from the reflecting light. It was their statue, gait, and individual talents that made unique when looks could not be relied on to tell one from another. The second one through the window was also second in command. Tall and lean, Trowa was one who could get them over any impossible situation. Crossing inch wide walkways like a tight rope walker, making extraordinary leaps from the top most peak of a building to the next, or vaulting safely many feet straight up into the air and still managing to land on his feet with perfect silence. Once one of them was in position at the end of their journey, it was easy to secure a safe route for the rest.

Next was Duo, the shortest of them, but in his occupation, that could be seen in a good way. He was the only one of them to carry a small bag of needed items. Being their resident lock smith. He had a few tools of the trade that he always brought along on a job. Not to mention he had a fond past time of tinkering, which usually concluded in him having a few 'toys', as he put it, that made any trouble they might come across... less so...

Bringing up the rear, and the rope along with him, was Wufei. The man that patched each and every one of their cuts, broken bones, and who knew what else. A few of his items were also stored in Duo's bag, but if they needed to stay in one place long enough to fix a serious injury. Then there would be many other problems that would out ranked the the mishap. Given his medical studies most might underestimate his ability in a battle. Those would be the people who saw the sky from the flat of their back quicker then they could blink an eyelash. A knowledge of pressure points and a training in his kingdom's style of hand and foot fighting made him a formidable opponent.

Silently each of them searched through the room, looking for the object of their mission. Keeping an extra ear towards the doors and the wooden stairs leading to it. They knew it's construction would give them an audible signal of unexpected company before it became a problem. The master of the estate had an obsession for plants, that was true, but he also collected valuable objects that sparkled with a beauty and, much like his vines and stems, reflected a natural hue to an expensive precision. Emeralds, Jade, Alexandrite, and for their paid job this evening, a pair of perfectly spherical Aquamarine gems. The color of the ocean during high noon, is how the buyer has described the color they sought. Apparently they could be found always together and were unable to be separated, set in a case of the purest white ivory.

This buyer was 'very' particular about the care of these gemstones, and paid a hefty amount above the agreed upon price to insure that they be delivered completely unmarred. In the end, the money is what was most important and for the caliper of job, Heero felt over paid. But, that fact, would never be utter to the one offering the coin.

Only problem was, a lack of blue-green gems in the room. A dozen or more in all other shades, each worth their own fortune, were displayed amongst the living greenery. None meeting the description they had been offered.

Turning to look at the see the progress of his companions, Heero almost missed Trowa crouched in a darkly lit corner. "Hey Heero," The acrobat started quietly, without realizing the one address was already making his way over, curious.

"What is it?"

The tallest of them pointed to a lone key hole set in the flat wall, upon closer inspection, one could see that the crawling vines covering the corner were purposely tied away from a thin vertical seam spanning from floor to ceiling. "Looks to be a door, though it was built to be hard to recognize as such." The very design of the tarnished keyhole was to mimic the very vines that hid it. Though it was also not meant to be invisible. Therefore it must have a purpose that had the master of the manor going in and out.

Signally over Duo, the two black clad men moved aside, giving him the space needed get a look at the lock. His small bag of tools was quietly un-shouldered and set on the floor, rolls of tools being set out as needed. Wufei remained distanced. Keeping an mindful ear to the main door leading out of the garden room.

The lock was not simple, evidence being the fine lines of concentration that appeared on Duo's forehead has the moments ticked by. They had come up against many locked items in their travels and it could be counted on a single hand how rare of a sight they were. Duo slowly went through three different sets of picks before a dual octave click proceeded the hidden door shuffling back the barest of an inch, signally it was successfully unlocked.

Remaining in his crouched position Duo paused to listen through the wood. Counting to thirty in his head before swinging violet eyes up to catch the gaze of his two fellow companions. With the smallest of nods he signaled his intentions before slowly pulling the hidden door towards them. A flow of thick white smoke caught them off guard, pouring out the newly made opening and obscuring the lock picker's vision. Duo eyes were unconscionably forced to closure, fending off the painful sting that over took them.

Curling a bit more into the hard surface of the door, Duo used it as a shield to the unknown. Trusting the others to deal with any unexpected surprises that might come from an unexplored room while he collected himself. A supportive arm under his own turned out to be Wufei's, joining his side and giving him the steady pull upwards to achieve a standing position. Fighting off the cough tickling the back his throat. "Do not breath it in." The healer warned, words muffled by wool covering his own nose and mouth. "It smells like Opium."

Blinking away the tears that clung to his eye lashes, Duo was pulled by his arm into the hidden room while questioning with a raw throat, "Why would anyone burn Opium in such a large quantity?" The offensive smoke increased in thickness with each step they took. Until almost running right into Trowa's hazed back when he abruptly stopped all forward movement with a sharp intake of breath.

This room was a stark difference to the one adjoining it. Not a single bit of plant life occupied the space. It was nothing but an expanse of gray stone veiled in a sheet of smoke. Illuminated in the beams of white moonlight coming from the fully glass ceiling that rose high above them. The glass extended down to the floor at the farthest point in the room, a large expanse of clear windows to the outside. Allowing one, from any position in the room, a view to the world beyond.

The source of the Opium was several golden incense burners placed every few feet around the entire outer wall of the circular room. White wisps of the drug infused smoke rose in lazy tendrils before settling in a heavy fog to fill the entire room.

The contrast was strangely sterile for a Manor lord with the love of living greens and shiny bobbles. It was not that simple oddity, however, that caused the Kuroi's footfalls to cease unexpectedly.

It was, instead, the sight of a lone figure kneeling on the ground where the translucent shafts of light clashed into the transparent haze. Pure white robes of silk spread in a full circle on the stone flooring, completely drowning the body within. A large hood completely hid the head that was lowered over knees and almost to the ground.

Whether their arrival had been noticed or not was unknown. The figure remained completely motionless. The air being coated with Opium was probably an attributing factor to that. The thick chains of silver snaking beneath the person's sleeves and another disappearing into the lowered hood could be another.

The four thieves held firm in halted footsteps. Judging the unforeseen situation carefully before making their next move. A shifting glance around proved the unlocked room was, indeed, empty, save for the captive. They would not be finding that which they had come for here.

Keeping his sleeve tightly pressed to his face, Heero's gaze did not waver from the silk clad figure set in front of the wall of windows. His mind had flashed through several possible scenarios and the resolution to each as soon as he realized they were no longer alone. He was the leader after all, and his duties were to give the orders.

"Search the other room again, we must have missed something." He paused briefly. "Take turns in here after. No one should remain in this smoke for too long." The others left quietly and without question, leaving Heero behind. Watching, waiting just a bit longer to see if any movement came from the figure chained to the ground by a wealth of metal links.

There was none. The shining material of the silk remained in fluid, unmoving, waves. It seem the Lord had another collection even their own intel was unaware of. Heero turned to leave, keeping his sword arm to the windowed side of the room. It mattered not, they had a job to finish. Anything else they happened upon was of no importance during their duties, and that which they were paid to complete.

Things were never that simple, however. After the second, thorough, search of the garden room turned up the same empty handedness as the first. The Kuroi found a shred of doubt in their minds. Was it possible that the information they had been given was incorrect. What benefit would their employer have by providing them intel that was wrong. They had already been paid half up front for the mission. At this point they could simply choose to bow out of the mystery before them. Taking a large pay along with them for half the troubles. Not, that the thought had crossed any one of their minds however.

The person staggered search of the empty room turned up exactly what was expected as well. The room was top to bottom nothing but stone, glass, opium burners, and a motionless prisoner. There was no place to hide any jewels that they would not have already spotted when first entering.

"Duo!"

Looking up to Wufei's hissed exclamation, the Kuroi leader found their resident rogue bent at the middle in front of the captive. Trying to get a better view at the face hidden by the overly large white hood and the shadow cast beneath it. Duo's was not always known for his situational intelligence, though, some might call it fearlessness instead. Heero knew it to merely be a curiosity that often got the better of him. Throwing away rational thinking to the gaining of the knowledge he did not have before.

Silky material rustled softly against the hard rock surface. The first, yet, very small hint of that the person was still in the land of the living. Intrigued, Duo scooted a bit closer. It did not take much thought to realize that a bound and drugged person would have their motor skills greatly hampered. Being so close he observed two things. One that the chains were, in fact, pure silver. And two, that they were severally lacking in movable room.

Collectively, all bodies in the room held a breath, though not for fear of inhaling the slowly dissipating smoke. The prisoner bound to the floor did not move a second time, but as they watch their companion, Duo suddenly started away from the moon bathed spot. Bringing his full body upright in single movement. His hood fell backwards off his head. Revealing a tied back mass of brown hair. Wide eyes found that which were his brothers before breathing out, "Ummm, Heero..."

The question to follow was left unvoiced as all attention focused on the hood of purest white that slowly rose from its drooped position. Severely lidded eyes blinked in drawn out intervals. Attempting to bring about a sliver of awareness through the drug infused stupor. Their shadowed presence was no longer that of secrecy when unfocused eyes of the purest aquamarine widened in their direction. The unmistakable hue of those eyes, while a shock factor, was replaced in the scale of importance when the young man's lips pulled back into a animalistic baring of teeth. Extended, razor sharp, canine teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Haven: Kitsune  
**Chapter: **2  
**Story Notes: **Part of my "Haven" series. This is the story focusing around the race of the Kitsune. Fantasy based and takes place in the same world as the rest of the "Haven" stories. BUT they are all completely separate from one another. AU really but in the same world.

**Chapter Notes:** I almost feel bad dragging this scene in the story out, but I think it is needed. We will get to a bit more explanation of the mysterious captive as this story develops.

* * *

The color of the ocean during high noon, always together... unable to be separated, set in a case of the purest white ivory. The pair of large eyes in front of them had all of those traits. Strangely void of pupils and any reflection of the world around them. Obscured by wisps of pure white hair, falling in tangles almost to the ground.

Heero's mind was forcefully kicked backwards in time to mentally run over the conversations that had taken place with the client for that night's job. Had he missed an inkling that this job was not actually for 'gemstones', but instead for a person hidden away in a secret tower room.

"Who are you?" Bared teeth, fit only for a canine, spit out the question in a octave just deep enough to warrant that the captive was male. The overly large silk hood on top of his head quivered from the exertion his body put forth to simply keep his head in an upright position. The aquamarine gems that had started their treasure hunt were unfocused, trained straight ahead where the slight noise had originated from, awakening him from the numbed blanket of unawareness.

The rough question was left to die in an unanswered echo. Strength quickly waining, the prisoner's shoulders drop back down into the same deep bow. Heaving breaths pushing aside the dust on the stone floor mere inches from the folds of silk.

The mission had been a riddle. No wonder the price tag had been larger then Heero deemed necessary for the simplicity of stealing a couple of stones. But that, also, did not change that fact that they had accepted the job and would deliver the goods no matter the obstacles they encountered. Failure was outside of the realm that the Kuroi worked in.

"Duo, pick the locks."

Closest to him, Wufei sucked in a hissed breath, then countered. "You can not be serious Heero." He moved closer to keep from unconsciously raising his voice. "We were paid to bring back a pair of gems, not babysit a living 'thing'. Who knows why he is locked up to begin with!"

Finally taking his eyes away from the unexpected figure, Heero turned to meet the other's black gaze evenly. "The reason does not matter." The simple answer had Wufei clenching jaw. "We were paid to do a job, and we 'will' see it to the end." While the situation had taken a completely unseen and potentially dangerous turn, Heero trusted each and every one of them to obey his orders as if their life counted on it.

Though, while they would always follow the given orders, that did not mean they would always agree either. "This is not something we planned for. How are we supposed to get him out of here unnoticed?" The hand not covering his face to keep the Opium from entering his lungs, swung back towards the plant filled room in angry swipe. The window that was their only exit.

Slanted eyes glanced back to their braided companion, bent over the shining silver cuffs, working to unlock them, before coming back to the Kuroi leader. He knew Heero was serious as soon as he issued that order to Duo. But it put a real kink in their escape route. Given the amount of poisonous smoke in the room, the prisoner would have to be carried while they scaled back down the exterior of the tower. Those white robes would shine like a beacon in the full moon's light. And if he refused to remain perfectly silent, the walking guards would be onto them quicker then they could reach solid ground.

Whoever he was, to be chained, drugged, and locked away in a hidden room. Wufei could only fathom that the collapsed figure was held in a position of value MUCH higher then that of the entirety of precious gems they had found in the prior room.

A pained cry instantly brought both Kuroi out of the heated discussion and turning their attention towards the wall extricate glass.

Wufei's eyes widened to the fullest at the sight of blood shining brightly against Duo's pale skin. Trowa was the first to react, pushing their companion out of reach of the razor sharp teeth that had sunk themselves in the the rogue's right arm.

Seconds later, Heero had the figure in white knocked onto his back and pinned violently to the stone. The chain connected to the silver collar around his neck snapped taut, at its limit, and remained suspended in the air, mere inches above the floor. The captive was no longer the only one baring teeth, Heero now mirrored the snarl from his offensive position, iron grip crushing down a wrist and the other's neck.

"He bit me!" Duo croaked, cradling his injured arm to his chest. The blood rain small rivulets down his skin to speckled the floor in crimson droplets.

Confident he could handle the situation, Heero gave a stern command to their healer, verbally pushing him in Duo's direction. Knowing that any injury had to take top priority or it could hamper their movements later on. The weak struggles from the one under him would not pose any sort of threat. Their number one may not be the largest in bodily stature, but he had an unnatural strength that surprised even the strongest of royal guards.

Raw malice looked back up at him from narrowed lids. If Heero had not already seen the metal chains holding the being securely to the center of the room, he might now question if this was actually a prisoner locked away against his will. Even the adding of physical restraint only seemed to fuel the hatred of the pale young man lying on his back.

Striking eyes and un-human teeth aside, being now, in a close proximity, Heero couldn't help but noticed another unique trait. Tattoos, deep black and winding. The arm he held, partially freed from its silk sleeve, was intertwined by the flowing vines of ink all the way to the finger tips. They were also on his neck, peeking through the length of snow white hair scattered in all directions. The harsh contrast standing out from skin, thick collar, and mane.

Deep blue eyes pinned the pupil-less ones with threat. "You..." The Kuroi started, speaking slowly in a deep and clear tone. "...are going to be released from these chains. And we 'will' take you with us, away from this place. Is that not something you wish for?" He easily kept the arm in place as muscles bunched under his hold.

"A-And then what?!" The captive struggled to speak with the restraints limiting his airway. "You humans are ALL the same!"

Humans? Heero cocked an eyebrow and filed the statement away. For when they had a bit more time to unravel the mystery of the mission they were on. Humans definitely were not the only beings of the land. But hundreds of years had come and gone from the time when all the races shared the land as equals. After the Blood Wars there had been a divide and each race followed their separate path, never to cross paths as they once had. It was a clue as to why this creature was held in such secrecy.

"You are not the first.. nor will you be the last..." The smaller being continued with a weeze. "I hope the gold offered was... enough." Pale eyelashes drooped downwards, over the eyes Heero could not see his reflection in. The silk clad body beneath him quaked at the exertion, reminding the leader of the Kuroi that time was currently their enemy. The longer they remained in the room blanketed in white smoke, the worse off their escape would become. The effects of Opium included drowsiness, numbness, and a general loss of worry. All which were deadly in their line of work.

Turning his attention to his brothers in arms, Heero first addressed the injury. "Duo, are you okay?"

The other nodded, lips set in a annoyed pout. A bandage was neatly tied around his arm, but already the surface was discoloring to a rust orange. After a hand up, he joined Heero's side, kneeling to the floor. Knowing he had a job to finish on the silver locks, worry cast aside now that the captive was restrained fully and by one of their own.

"The guards will have changed for the night." Trowa stated, carefully peaking out the edge of the large glass window to the garden below. "We have been here longer then planned, we will not be able to leave the same way we came in." With every change of guard came a new path their patrolled, it wasn't predictable by the time of night, but instead by the person posted that particular time. It had taken them several days to mark which guard walked what line around the outskirts of the manor. They would need to get a look at the new guard before deciding the best escape route.

Agreeing, Heero remained focused the task at hand. "Work with Wufei and find us a safe way out. I do not want anyone knowing we have been here until the Master of the house returns. The more distance between us and this place at that point, the better."

Trowa gave a nod, following Wufei out of the small room to make sure the tower's green house was left in exactly the way they had found it. The Opium filled room would be an obvious signal of an intruder, but it was just something they could no longer hope to avoid. Perhaps if they had been privy to the full conclusion from the start, then they could have planned for the situation accordingly.

Duo carefully handled each of the silver cuffs as they clicked open. Unhinging then placing them quietly down to the stone floor. He only hesitated a few seconds before going after the lock on the collar encircling the prisoner's pale neck. Bite mark or no, it had to come off before they could make their way off of the property. Once free of each binding the uncovered expanses of skin was indented and raw, telling of the length of time it had been since they had been put into place.

"Use the the extra rope to bind his wrists."

Heero's statement to his companion caused the newly released prisoner to give an angry snarl. Bucking his hips upwards in hopes to unbalance the thief on top of him and throw him off. Gaining his freedom as a result. But he had been in the Opium filled room for too many days straight. The haze over his mind was not something that he could break through logically. Not to mentioned that none of the manor's caretakers dared to come into the hidden room unless the Master was present. It had been days since he last saw any semblance of food or water.

His wrists were all too easily forced together, despite his protests. Tied expertly and tested to make sure they could not be easily freed. The world spun sickeningly as he was hauled to a standing position. His legs almost immediately buckled when needing to support his weight. The two Kuroi were forced to bodily carry him out of the room so it could be closed and relocked, as if they had never disturbed any of it.

Trowa was gone by time they rejoined their companions. Off, on a roof top adventurer to figure out which walking guard they would be dealing at that time of night. Wufei was slowly fishing their rope back out the window. It still remained their only option as an exit until they reached the ground. The single staircase leading from the room was just an accidental trap waiting to spring on them.

"You won't be able to hold him and climb down safely." Wufei noted nonchalantly. He removed his long black cloak, idea in mind to solve the very issue he pointed out.

With bound wrists placed over Heero's head as an anchor, they used the wool material to create a sling that accomplished a dual purpose. Securing the drugged individual to the strongest of the four's back, and covering over the shining white robe he was donned in. The remaining bandages from Duo's pack were also utilized as a gag to keep him from creating too much noise. Not to mentioned that it also served as a safety precaution against the extended canines that had already proven they could, and would, be used as a weapon.

Heero had to relocated his sword's sheath to his hip, allowing the long leather holder to be far closer to his legs then he cared for. A possible tripping hazard if he needed to run or dodge, but it was the only option under the circumstances. Once finished, he carefully adjusted the weight on his back and eyed his long haired brother, who was carefully repacking his bag, keeping each piece separated so they did not make any unwanted noise. "Are you going to be okay to climb?"

The other nodded, twisting his injured appendage to prove the silent word.

"I'll go down first." Wufei cut in, undoing the binding of his low ponytail, using the curtain of black hair to cover the skin beneath. Without his cloak, he'd be more easily spotted under the bright moonlight. "I can assist if he has any issues.." Casting a final glance around the room, he gave the area a final approving sweep. It was time to go. "Trowa said he'd meet us at the bottom. Ready?"

The remaining Kuroi agreed, carefully climbing over the stoned window sill and back into the chilled air of the night. Luckily the wind had died down in the time they had been inside. It made the long climb down to the ground easier, though without it, even the slightest sound echoed far too loudly off the wall they scaled.

Strapped securely to Heero's back, their hostage had stilled, surprising the Kuroi leader. He had expected a struggled since his own hands were now preoccupied, hanging onto the rope. Instead the young man remained unmoving, panting quietly just behind his ear. Unnatural heat seem to radiated from the extra baggage. It could, simply, be that the prisoner had use up all the energy he possessed 'or' that a fall to his death was not an acceptable form of escape.

After seeing the environment the other had been forced into for, who knew how many years, that simple survival instinct was held in high respect. And allowed for his carrier to safely finish the first leg of their journey out of the enclosed Manor grounds.

True to his word, Trowa appeared just before they reached the bottom, baring news of which guard they had to worry about. An older man by the name of Alfred, well seasoned in his duty and had worked for the family before the younger Master had even been born. His route posed the most problems because he was much for thorough then the younger guards, weaving in and out of all the areas within the intricate garden. He was talented in both the sword and a cross bow that was slung across his back.

"We'll need to head to the east wall." Wufei state after Trowa's news. "It is the farthest from the guard station and the last place for the guard to reach." The healer stepped closer to Heero and pulled back a corner of his black cloak to double check on the one beneath. The alluring eyes of their hostage were closed, creased at the corners.

Giving the black haired man a moment, Heero looked up to mentally curse the full moon high above them. Knowing the shadows they had been privy to while coming in, would now be virtually non-existent. "Trowa, scout ahead. We will have to hurry to beat the guard. Give a warning if he is ahead of schedule." A quick acknowledgment and the taller man silently crept away in the direction Wufei had indicated.

Counting off a predetermined amount of seconds, then unsheathing his weapon, saving him the few precious seconds it would take later on, if he needed the black bladed sword. "Lets go."

All in agreement they headed out to finish the last leg of their mission.

* * *

Heero, barely kept a surprised curse silent as he tripped, the extra weight on his back throwing off his balance enough to bring him to hands and knees. Wide deep blue eyes starred to the lush grass he almost came face to face with. The hell! He was, by no means, clumsy. Not only that but this was the third time he had lost his footing, though the first two he had managed to stay upright.

Shooting an annoyed glance backwards his eyes came to rest on a unkempt vine, pigtailed at the toe of his right boot. With how pristine the garden was kept, the sight of the scraggly foliage was unusual. Following the same lines of the broad leafed plant that his sheath had caught to yanked him sideways, then the soft moss that his foot had sunk down to his ankle in, and now this vine. He was beginning to think that the plants were out to see them all caught.

Without words, Wufei grabbed him by the upper arm and helped ease the rise vertical. Those black eyes looked at him in a concerned manner, no doubt worried that the Opium had played to mute Heero's awareness of objects close to him. It was a concern that Heero waved off, signally that they had to keep moving forward. They could, now, see the tall wall that surrounded the full estate. A few moments before Trowa's tweeting call warned that the walking guard was closing in of their exit position. He was not going to risk that the white haired stranger would see them as the greater of two evils and cause a racked while they needed to hide from Alfred's old, yet still keen eyes. They were going to get over the outer the wall before that point.

Pushing forward they soon came upon the last of their party. Waiting, crouched, on top of the stone wall, right where the two walls met to make a corner. Their rope in his hands and ready to be put to use. Taking a quick surveying look around, Heero jerked a finger to the healer, then up to Trowa. Again Wufei would be the first on the rope, where he could then help Duo, and if need be, Heero over the tall structure.

Once over, they were far enough away from the post of the outer guards to worry about line of sight, and just a quick swim away from the occupied land they had infiltrated.

The shining moonbeams where the only observers to the departure of the famed Kuroi. Not that they were going to whisper their knowledge to a soul. What accrued on the earth was there for their entertainment only. Though the slight peek, when the last black figure crossed the tall expanse of gray stone, of aquamarine eyes was interesting. For many cycles the shafts of light would faithfully sooth that child with a pure white caress through the wall of glass. But never had they seen him outside, it was a new development in his story. One that they were happy to watch over and light the way.


End file.
